


Hero

by Trammel



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #IFDrabble, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, International Fanworks Day 2015, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tony watches alone at night is nobody's business but his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

He started watching it with Pepper. Trying to be a good boyfriend, but most of the time just ignored what was going on on the screen. Until that scene. That "I raised you to be an extraordinary human being" scene. That got into his head and hit some obvious buttons. From then on he had to hide how interested he was in the show.

She saved people. She fought to be herself, to get what she wanted. And then, she told a gunman to shoot her instead of Derek.

Meredith Grey. Now that was a hero.


End file.
